1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to monitoring and warning systems and in particular to end-of-life indicators for batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems may be used to back up critical systems in the event of power outages. UPS systems often rely on batteries that have a limited life. Systems for monitoring and alarming when a battery has reached its end-of-life often come from the battery manufacturer or the UPS system manufacturer in a fixed or pre-programmed configuration.